<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not Nothing by queercat122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846898">You're Not Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercat122/pseuds/queercat122'>queercat122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Tanaka's appearance is brief, Wall Sex, a little bit, daichi is insecure, i got bored and kinda broke lol, im a slut for suga being a slut, it starts off rough and then it becomes soft okay?, it's cute don't worry, suga is a slut, these two just need more fics about them okay?, this is my first smut fic so please be gentle, this is really just an excuse for shameless smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercat122/pseuds/queercat122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Daichi loves his sense of responsibility. He likes that he’s dependable. He likes that he’s consistent. He likes that people trust him enough to follow him onto a volleyball court, and he’s proud of the little team they’ve made here at Karasuno, the raw passion they’ve managed to mold together into a formidable competitor. Daichi loves being volleyball captain. </p><p>But there are times, other times, when Daichi hates that people rely on him. Times like these, when Tanaka comes into the communal showers asking Daichi if he knows where Sugawara is — an innocent enough inquiry — and Daichi has to somehow unsuspiciously answer the question while not giving away that he is, in fact, currently balls-deep in said vice captain. </p><p>(Starts off pretty rough/dirty and then is just mushy fluffy goodness by the end. It's good, trust me on this.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Not Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Both are 18</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There are times when Daichi loves his sense of responsibility. He likes that he’s dependable. He likes that he’s consistent. He likes that people trust him enough to follow him onto a volleyball court, and he’s proud of the little team they’ve made here at Karasuno, the raw passion they’ve managed to mold together into a formidable competitor. Daichi loves being volleyball captain.</p><p class="p1">But there are times, other times, when Daichi hates that people rely on him. Times like these, when Tanaka comes into the communal showers asking Daichi if he knows where Sugawara is — an innocent enough inquiry — and Daichi has to somehow unsuspiciously answer the question while not giving away that he is, in fact, currently balls-deep in said vice captain.</p><p class="p1">“You’re sure you haven’t seen him, Daichi-san? Noya could have sworn he saw him come in here,” Tanaka prods.</p><p class="p1">“Nope! Just me!” Daichi had been going for calm and “definitely not currently fucking Suga in the ass” but it came out more squeak-like as Suga, the little minx, thrusted back on Daichi’s cock in impatience. He was now licking the hand Daichi had slapped over his mouth when Tanaka had entered, laving it with sensual swirls of his tongue in an attempt to egg Daichi on.</p><p class="p1">Daichi clasps down on Suga’s hip in a punishing grip, effectively stopping the smaller man from thrusting back again. He recognizes somewhere at the back of his mind that a grip that strong is sure to bruise Suga, but he can’t quite bring himself to mind at the moment. Suga’s brought it on himself, and it’s not like Daichi exactly dislikes the thought of his marks on Suga’s waist.</p><p class="p1">Suga whines at the loss of motion, and Daichi hopes that his hand muffles the sound enough that it doesn’t reverberate along the tiles and reach Tanaka’s ears. He grips Suga’s hips tighter in warning, and Suga thankfully stops with the teasing as they wait for Tanaka’s answer.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm,” Tanaka muses. Daichi is sure his heart stops beating as he holds his breath. “Alright then, guess we missed him.” Daichi breathes out a sigh of relief, his grip on Suga’s slim hips loosening. There’s the characteristic whine of metal as Tanaka opens the door to the shower room and Daichi grabs Suga’s hips in preparation, ready to give back just as good as Suga gave. He moves to pull out of Suga’s tight heat, just so he can slam right back in, when the door stops its whining and Tanaka exclaims “Oh! And make sure you turn off the lights and lock the door when you leave, Daichi-senpai. Looks like Hinata and Kageyama aren’t staying around tonight!”</p><p class="p1">“Sure thing!” Daichi shouts back. He and Suga remain absolutely still as they hear the door hinges creak, and then finally whine shut. Suga wiggles impatiently on Daichi’s cock, but Daichi tsk’s at him and squeezes his hips. Daichi counts to 30 in his head, and when he’s satisfied that there’s no way Tanaka is coming back, he slides out of Suga until just the tip of his cock is breaching the smaller man’s sensitive hole and immediately thrusts back in. Suga yelps at the sudden thrust but quickly melts back into it, revelling in the brutal pace Daichi has now set.</p><p class="p1">Daichi thrusts his cock as deep into Suga’s tight warmth as he can go, pulling on Suga’s waist until his vice captain’s ass is flush with his hips, the perfect pale cheeks squished up against Daichi’s thighs. Daichi can see where he’s brutally spearing Suga open, Suga’s body opening up around his cock to let him in, and Suga isn’t shy with his pleasure now that they’re alone, whining and moaning with each brutal thrust. Suga’s head hangs down and jerks with every thrust and his body is shaking with the effort of standing up from how hard Daichi is pounding into him. On a particularly hard thrust, Daichi manages to break where Suga’s arms had locked against the wall, pushing the smaller man against the cold tile. Suga pants as his head twists to the side, his cheek and arms now squished against the wall, as Daichi keeps fucking him. He clasps Suga’s waist and pulls the smaller man’s ass flush with his hips on every thrust, Suga’s toes just barely brushing the shower floor, and his vice captain has no choice but to just take it. Take it as Daichi practically uses him like a toy, fucks into his lush ass like he would an ona-hole.</p><p class="p1">“This is what you get for being such a tease,” Daichi pants, breathless with the effort of fucking Suga this brutally. He’s aware he’s being a little rougher than he probably should be, but Suga doesn’t seem to be complaining, moaning with every hard jerk of Daichi’s hips. “You just couldn’t wait to be fucked, could you? Couldn’t wait to have me thrusting into you, huh? What a slut.”</p><p class="p1">“Y-yes,” Suga manages, voice unsteady. “I… I’m a - I’m a slut.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you are. And this is what sluts get, don’t they? They get punished with a big cock up their ass. They get fucked to within an inch of their life. They get used like a toy.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yes</em>,” Suga pants, breathless. “Use me, Dai…” he moans.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Fuck </em>Suga,” Daichi rasps. “You’re so fucking <em>tight.” </em></p><p class="p1"><em>“</em>I’m not — <em>ah</em> — really. You’re just — ugh <em>fuck</em> — big, Dai.” And Daichi does smile arrogantly at that.</p><p class="p1">He stops thrusting for a moment and yanks Suga up by his hair, the smaller boy’s back arching beautifully, all perfect creamy skin with just the cutest little moles dotting it and adorable dimples above his delectable ass. Said ass is currently flush with Daichi’s hips, the cheeks plush enough that it looks like Daichi’s cock just disappears into the flesh. It’s intoxicating. He could stay like this forever. “You like it though,” Daichi whispers in the vice captain’s ear.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yes</em>,” Suga moans, wiggling his ass on Daichi’s cock as much as he can in this position. He’s so eager for it. And Daichi knows part of it is an act. But he also knows part of it <em>isn’t</em>, that Suga really is <em>desperate</em> for Daichi’s cock. And he would be lying if he said that thought didn’t turn him on. But then Suga continues. “Yes I do. I love your cock. When it’s actually <em>fucking me</em>. So why don’t you just get <em>on </em>with it, Daichi,” Suga growls. “Or I’ll find someone <em>else</em> who can.”</p><p class="p1">There’s a moment — Daichi knows — a moment that must happen, logically, where Daichi had done some pretty skilled manoeuvring in a very short period of time. But Daichi doesn’t remember that moment. He doesn’t remember anything after Suga makes that f<em>ucking smartass</em> comment. He doesn’t remember pulling out, or turning Suga around, or lifting Suga up. All he knows is, one second Suga is in front of him, and the next, he has his vice captain’s thighs wrapped around his torso and Daichi is <em>wrecking </em>him against the shower wall.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Fuck,</em> Dai,” Suga moans. “You’re so fucking <em>deep— ugh…” </em></p><p class="p1">The gravity is working in his favour, and Daichi can <em>feel</em> how deep he is inside the smaller man, so he can only imagine what it’s like for Suga. Daichi fucks up into him brutally, and thank fucking <em>god</em> Tanaka had confirmed that they are the last people here because Daichi is fairly certain that Suga’s moans are reaching way past the communal shower door. They’re consistently rising in pitch and volume, which Daichi knows from experience is a telltale sign that Suga is close.</p><p class="p1">Daichi looks up at Suga’s face then, and he gets lost for a moment staring at the sight before him, his body working on autopilot to thrust into the tight heat that is his boyfriend. He knows he’s breaking character — they both like it rough and dirty usually — but watching Suga just <em>take it </em>with that perfect look on his face is <em>doing things </em>to him.</p><p class="p1">Suga’s eyes are closed, his head tilted up and resting against the tiles of the shower wall. It reveals the pale column of his throat, shiny with sweat, and Daichi idly watches a bead of liquid trail down it. Suga’s flushed from his cheeks to his collarbones, the perfect white marbled with splotches of pink and dotted with beautiful little moles in just the right places. He looks blissful and peaceful and so thoroughly <em>wrecked</em> and Daichi thinks it’s just about the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He tells him so, and then Suga’s eyes open blearily. He smiles broadly then, a beautiful, lazy thing, and Daichi can’t help it when he tilts his head forward and kisses him.</p><p class="p1">It’s wet and messy and desperate, and Suga claims him back just as thoroughly, his tongue thrusting cleverly into Daichi’s mouth. And it’s a reminder that Suga might let Daichi <em>fuck him</em>, but that Daichi is really the one that is thoroughly <em>fucked.</em> Because this man <em>owns</em> him. He owns him wholly, and completely, and for as fucking <em>long</em> as he wants him because Daichi is just some average joe nobody <em>nothing</em> and Suga is a beautiful, beloved, baffling god who he’s just lucky has honoured him with his time and presence. Suga breaks away then and pants into the space between their mouths, his face screwing up in pleasure.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck, Dai. I’m close,” he breathes. And Daichi renews his grip on Suga’s thighs as he pounds into him, being sure to angle his hips so he can repeatedly hit the spot that will push Suga over the edge. “Dai…” Suga whines. “<em>Touch me.” </em></p><p class="p1">And so Daichi does, but he barely gets in two strokes before Suga is spilling between them, his release painting both their abdomens, as his moans reach a fever pitch and his stomach muscles spasm. Daichi feels Suga’s hole clenching around him while he fucks him through it, but he doesn’t go over the edge, wants to wait until Suga is done, just wants to <em>watch </em>him.</p><p class="p1">When he’s done, Suga’s arms rest on Daichi’s shoulders and his thighs turn to liquid, no longer tight around Daichi’s waist. Suga is putty in his hands as Daichi gently places him on the bench of the shower wall, and Suga just leans against the wall for a moment, panting as Daichi watches him.</p><p class="p1">“You didn’t come,” Suga rasps.</p><p class="p1">Daichi smoothes down Suga’s silver hair, usually prim and proper (except for that one little piece that Suga can never seem to get to stay down), now wild and sticking to his face with sweat in certain places. He looks beautiful. “It’s okay,” Daichi says, offering his boyfriend a small smile as a thumb caresses his cheek. But Suga’s hand reaches out for where Daichi’s cock is still standing up proudly.</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine, really,” Daichi repeats, taking Suga’s hand in his own and giving it a kiss.</p><p class="p1">But Suga just gets up from the bench, drops to his knees in front of Daichi and looks up at him through silver lashes so pretty they should be illegal. “Please,” Suga whispers, and Daichi is absolutely <em>helpless</em> to that.</p><p class="p1">Daichi is so sensitive from the fucking before that when Suga’s hand clamps around him it sends a shudder through his spine, and he needs to lay a hand against the shower stall to steady himself. His other he brings up to rest in Suga’s silver locks, the shimmery strands soft and wet against his fingers. Suga jerks him off quickly, and Daichi gets lost in the sensation, his eyes scrunching up in absolute bliss. But then he feels a jolt as something wet and warm circles his cockhead, and he looks down to find Suga staring up at him, tongue laving his slit and swirling around the head as he keeps his hand pumping. He meets Daichi’s eyes from his position on the floor as he does <em>filthy</em> things with that clever tongue, and Daichi can almost hear the words in his head in that pleasant, angelic voice: <em>Look at me, Dai. Look at me. </em>So Daichi does, never able to disobey a single command of Suga’s, spoken or not, and feels himself climb as he watches those sharp eyes watch him.</p><p class="p1">Suga must know he’s close because he pulls back from where he’d been enthusiastically acquainting his tongue with Daichi’s cock and says, “Come for me, Dai. Come on my face.”</p><p class="p1">Daichi moans, and his breath hitches, and then he does just that — paints Suga’s face with white as he stutters out a curse. Suga dutifully takes it, and then runs a finger through the mess on his cheek, collecting Daichi’s cum before popping it in his mouth, and it’s the absolute <em>filthiest</em> thing Daichi has ever seen. It’s completely obscene how sinful this angelic-looking creature before him can be, and Daichi marvels at the fact that no one knows — would ever suspect that this pleasant, docile, tasteful young man is actually ten times dirtier than Daichi could ever be. Suga knows is too, knows that his innocent-looking image pairs very nicely with his incredibly <em>not-innocent </em>self and that it does wonders to Daichi’s head. Suga smiles at him wickedly as he runs a delicate finger through the cum that had managed to spill on his chest.</p><p class="p1">“Well, that was something,” he finally says. He stands up then and turns around, pressing the shower knob so that warm water pours down on him, and Daichi is just standing there transfixed, still trying to wrap his sex-addled brain around everything that had just happened. Suga scrubs at his chest and face, washing Daichi’s come off, and Daichi watches for a moment before coming up behind the vice captain and twining his arms around the smaller’s waist. He rests his chin on Suga’s shoulder and Suga brings an arm up to caress the back of Daichi’s head, humming contentedly. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the hot spray and the warmth of each other. It’s remarkably tender in contrast to what they had been doing previously, and it drives Daichi wild that he gets to have this. All of this — dirty Suga and slutty Suga and pretty Suga and loving Suga. All of it.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not nothing, you know,” Suga finally says, breaking the pleasant silence and jolting Daichi from his thoughts.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Daichi lift his chin from where it rests in the crook of Suga’s slender shoulder, confused.</p><p class="p1">Suga turns in his arms. “When you had me against the wall, you said you were nothing.”</p><p class="p1">Daichi doesn’t remember saying any of that aloud, and his face suddenly turns red at the thought that Suga might have heard everything going through his head at that moment. It’s stupid, he thinks, that he loses himself this much with Suga. But he can’t <em>help it.</em> Suga consumes him like nothing else.</p><p class="p1">Suga’s hand caresses the curve of his cheek. “You’re not nothing Dai. You’re strong and smart and dependable. You’re kind and caring. And I know I can always count on you for anything.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re kind and caring,” is the only thing Daichi manages to say. And Suga just laughs, a weightless, flighty thing.</p><p class="p1">“We both know that’s not true,” Suga chuckles, his eyes crinkling warmly. And okay, it isn’t always, because Suga has been known to go on the occasional mean streak, not that anyone would ever suspect him of it with that innocent face. “But I care about you, Daichi. I always have. And I’m so lucky that I get to be with you.” Daichi smiles warmly and kisses Suga’s wrist in thanks. But then Suga continues. “You know, before some girl realizes what a catch you are and snatches you up,” his boyfriend jokes. Daichi laughs and kisses him, the shower water spraying them both.</p><p class="p1">Daichi thinks about his life. He loves his sense of responsibility. He likes that he’s dependable. He likes that he’s consistent. He likes that people trust him enough to follow him onto a volleyball court, and he’s proud of the little team they’ve made here at Karasuno, the raw passion they’ve managed to mold together into a formidable competitor. Daichi loves being volleyball captain.</p><p class="p1">But mostly, Daichi loves Suga. And apparently, Suga loves him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will probably be making this a series of Suga just scandalizing Daichi and being seriously insatiable and the delectable little tart he is so... yeah get ready for that...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>